1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices, and, in particular, to leadless surface mount semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor die are encapsulated in a semiconductor package for protection from damage by external stresses and to provide a system for carrying electrical signals to and from the chips. Many different types of semiconductor packages exist, including dual-in-line packages, pin grid array packages, tape-automated bonding (TAB) packages, multi-chip modules (MCMs), and power packages. One type of power package is a high power package used for a high power semiconductor device that is capable of dissipating greater than ten watts of power.
A need exists for a package for a high power semiconductor device that has improved thermal conductivity for improved reliability, that is less expensive than ceramic-based packages, and that can be used to package multiple semiconductor die in a single package.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.